Cuidado com o que Você Deseja
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quantas vezes nós quisemos que nossos desejos fossem realizados, não é verdade ? Mas, outras vezes, o desejo transforma-se em uma corrida contra o tempo, para salvar a vida da pessoa mais amada. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** _Minna !_ Awww ! Eu finalmente terminei esta oneshot. Eu estava com a idéia desde ontem à noite, mas me custou - BASTANTE - dar-lhe forma. Ficou um pouco longa, mas a história merecia. Vocês vão me dizer se pensam o mesmo que eu.

Eu queria dedicar esta oneshot ao "Club de Fans ZoroxRobin", no Facebook. É ótimo comprovar que não apenas eu sou obcecada por ZoRO. Vocês são geniais, incluindo os hentais, hahahaha !

 **Disclaimer:** Se One Piece me pertencesse, Brooke estaria com a Noiva-Cadáver, e, juntos, eles cantariam a música de "Titanic" no Barco. Sim, eu sei, eu enlouqueci.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Cuidado con lo que Deseas", de Lunanoe. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **CUIDADO COM O QUE VOCÊ DESEJA**

\- Você é uma rabugenta ! Por que não me deixa ir à cidade com os outros ? Isso me chateia !

\- E eu começando a ficar entediada de repetir tantas vezes a mesma coisa. Você não estaria aqui se tivesse me obedecido na hora.

Luzo mordeu o lábio inferior e pôs o seu olhar no pulso enfaixado. Doía, sim, mas não ia se queixar. Ele era um homem, queixar-se por causa de lesões era coisa para criancinhas.

Podia ter sido pior, claro, se sua mãe não tivesse usado alguns "Fleur" para amortecer a sua queda. Depois de constatar que não havia acontecido nada de mal com o garoto, Robin deu-lhe uma bronca mais do que merecida, à qual ninguém interveio para defendê-lo. Tinha lhe dito, em diversas ocasiões, que ele não podia escalar o mastro nem nenhum lugar de grande altura, mas Luzo, aproveitando um momento de desatenção, ignorou as advertências da mãe e subiu no mastro. Infelizmente, ele escorregou enquanto o escalava, e só a rápida intervenção da arqueóloga impediu um desfecho fatal. Seu pai também o repreendeu - ele era muito severo quanto à educação do garoto - , mas, aos olhos de Luzo, a vilã do filme era sempre a sua mãe.

Luzo admirava extremamente o pai, por isso sempre se aborrecia com a mãe quando ela o repreendia toda vez que ele cometia uma travessura. Não entendia porque ela o restringia tanto, ele queria desafiar-se continuamente para poder ser tão forte quanto o pai, mas sua mãe sempre vinha com a história de que, com a sua idade, havia coisas que ele devia adiar um pouco mais, por causa da sua segurança.

\- Você nunca me deixa fazer nada ! - continuou o garoto - Tenho que treinar para ser um homem forte, e você não deixa.

\- Você tem apenas oito anos, Luzo, para trinar você não precisa subir em nenhum mastro. A única coisa que você iria conseguir com isso seria quebrar as pernas.

\- Não quero ser uma garotinha ! Sou um homem, e não preciso que ninguém me proteja. Muito menos uma mulher.

\- Bem, se não fosse por esta mulher, agora você estaria na enfermaria - replicou Robin, dando um gole em sua xícara de café.

\- Estou cansado de você sempre me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer ! As outras mães não são tão chatas como você ! Eu queria que você não fosse a minha mãe !

Diante dessas palavras, Robin soltou a sua xícara de café, chocada. Ela sabia bem do forte temperamento que o filho possuía, mas ele nunca lhe dissera algo que pudesse afetá-la. Ele tinha um bom coração, e não dizia as coisas para machucar. Sabia que agora era a mesma coisa, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos lacrimejassem com o desejo do garoto, algo que ele não pôde ver ao virar-se para o interior do navio, deixando a sua mãe só no convés, e com um forte nó na garganta.

Luzo tinha pensado em ir para o seu quarto, mas acabou indo parar na cabine dos homens. Não havia herdado apenas uma grande semelhança física do seu pai... deu um pequeno gemido, mas sentou-se na cama de Luffy, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o cenho franzido.

Sua mãe era uma chata. Ele sabia cuidar de si mesmo. Apesar de ter apenas oito anos, considerava-se um homem, e considerava uma ofensa que restringissem a sua liberdade daquele modo. Como sua vida seria diferente se não tivesse uma mãe assim !

\- Olá, como você está ? - perguntou uma voz às suas costas.

O garoto gritou e se levantou rapidamente da cama. Desembainhou a sua pequena espada de madeira, quando viu uma mulher de cabelos brancos bem diante do seu rosto. Tentou parecer ameaçador, mas estava tão assustado por aquela repentina intromissão, que podia jurar que a única coisa que mostrava era medo. A mulher sorriu docemente diante daquela expressão.

\- Quem é você ? - perguntou Luzo, com a voz firme - Já que você não vai embora, terá de me enfrentar ! Advirto-lhe de que sou muito forte, sou o filho do melhor espadachim do mundo, então você vai ver se um duelo comigo vale a pena !

\- Oh, eu não gostaria de enfrentar o temível Luzo. Não vou machucá-lo. Desculpe se o assustei.

\- Você não me assustou ! Eu não tenho medo de nada, e muito menos de uma _onna !_

\- Estou vendo. Você é um guerreiro muito valente.

Luzo olhou mais atentamente para aquela mulher. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o rosto dela tinha uma certa semelhança com o da mãe. Estava sonhando, ou era real ? Se fosse, quem era aquela mulher, por que ela se parecia com sua mãe, e o que fazia ali ?

\- Eu tinha muita vontade de estar com você, Luzo - afirmou a mulher - Certamente, sua mãe já lhe falou a meu respeito. Embora você não vá demorar a descobrir, agora que viu a semelhança existente entre a sua mãe e eu.

\- Você é... é... a minha avó ? - ele perguntou, desconcertado - É impossível, você está morta ! Isto é um sonho, não é verdade ?

\- Não é um sonho, embora tampouco estejamos na vida que você levou até agora. Certas coisas mudaram.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Bem, você desejou algo, e você tem que estar consciente daquilo que deseja.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando ! Isto não pode ser real, você está morta, os fantasmas não existem.

\- Eu sou mais do que um fantasma, Luzo. Desde o dia em que você nasceu, eu me tornei também o seu anjo da guarda, e é meu dever fazer você ver as conseqüências dos seus desejos.

Luzo fechou os olhos, sabendo que, ao acordar, estaria sozinho no quarto. Quando voltou a abri-los, surpreendeu-se ao ver que aquela mulher continuava ali. E se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade ? Vamos, Luzo, os fantasmas não existem !

\- Você não é a minha avó ! Eu vou derrotá-la, e você vai se arrepender por ter feito...

\- Luzo, vamos comer ! - a voz do seu pai interrompeu a ameaça do garoto.

\- Ahá ! Meu pai voltou ! - replicou ele, com um sorriso diabólico - Espere até ele lhe pegar.

Luzo saiu correndo da cabine em direção à cozinha. Provavelmente seu pai o repreenderia por ter brigado com a mãe, mas com certeza iria relaxar quando ele lhe contasse sobre aquela intrusa vigarista.

No entanto, ele ficou paralisado na porta da cozinha ao ver a presença de alguém que jamais estivera antes no navio. Ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver como o pai beijava com ternura o rosto daquela desconhecida. O que significava tudo aquilo ? A mulher virou-se e sorriu quando o viu. Demorou, mas finalmente ele acabou por reconhecê-la. Era Tashigi, aquela mulher de óculos da Marinha. Como um membro da Marinha estava beijando o pai daquele modo ? E por que se aproximava dele com tanta familiaridade ?

\- Vamos, Luzo, o tio Sanji preparou o jantar. Corra, antes que o tio Luffy acabe com o seu _meshi_ \- Tashigi aconselhou-o, agarrando-o pela mão.

\- Não se preocupe, Tashigi-san, esse _baka_ não vai tocar na comida do pequeno Luzo - disse Sanji, com corações nos olhos - Se ele fizer isso, vai passar um mês comendo verduras !- ameaçou o cozinheiro.

\- O quê ? - lamentou Luffy - Não, Sanji, não, por favor ! - ele suplicou-lhe, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Solte-me ! - gritou o garoto, para o espanto de todos - Como vocês podem deixar ela estar aqui ? Ela é da Marinha, vai nos matar !

\- Que absurdo você está dizendo, Luzo ? - perguntou-lhe Zoro – Deixe de dizer idiotices, e sente-se à mesa.

\- OK, eu entendo, vocês estão de conluio com aquela mulher, certo ? Querem me dar uma lição, para que eu não volte a desobedecê-los, não é ? Certo, eu prometo que vou me comportar bem. Onde está a mamãe ?

\- Querido, de que mulher você está falando ? - Tashigi perguntou, preocupada - Você está se sentindo bem ? Por que pergunta por sua mãe ? Eu estou aqui, meu amor.

Por muito pouco Luzo não acabou com o queixo batendo no chão. Não, não, aquilo era uma brincadeira, certo ? Uma brincadeira muito bem elaborada, na verdade. Ele riu, esperando que os outros o acompanhassem, mas só o que fizeram os demais Mugiwaras foi olhar para ele, com preocupação. Luzo calou-se. E se não fosse uma brincadeira ? E se tudo aquilo fosse real ?

\- Você não é minha mãe! A minha mãe chama-se Robin !

\- Robin ? - meditou Nami - Não é a mulher que trabalhava com Crocodile ?

\- Ah, Robin-chan, quem dera que voltássemos a encontrá-la ! - disse Sanji.

\- Como assim, encontrá-la ? Robin é minha mãe, faz parte desta tripulação ! Está casada com você, papai ! O que há com todos ?

\- Luzo, eu sou sua mãe - afirmou Tashigi - O que há com você, meu amor ? Por que você está dizendo que essa mulher malvada é a sua mãe ?

\- Ela não é uma mulher malvada ! Ela é minha mãe, e você nunca vai ser ! Mas bem que você queria ser como ela, você é uma magrela !

\- JÁ CHEGA ! - berrou Zoro - Não sei o que diabos há com você, mas isso não é jeito de falar com a sua mãe. Saia daqui agora mesmo !

Luzo olhou para todos, tentando descobrir um sinal de engano, mas não vislumbrou nada em seus olhos que indicasse que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Dando um gélido olhar a uma confusa Tashigi, saiu da cozinha e foi para a torre de vigilância. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar aquela mulher ali.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui ? Por que essa mulher da Marinha está conosco ? Onde mamãe está ?

\- Eu lhe disse. Você desejou algo, e o desejo foi cumprido. Agora você tem que resignar-se às conseqüências.

\- De que desejo você está falando ?

\- Quando você estava discutindo com Robin, no convés, você disse que queria que ela não fosse a sua mãe. Seu desejo se realizou, e agora Tashigi ocupa o lugar dela.

\- Não, não... é uma brincadeira, certo ? - Olvia negou com a cabeça, e o garoto não teve nenhuma dúvida de que aquilo era real. Não era um sonho, nem uma brincadeira. Era uma realidade. Uma na qual a mãe não estava com ele - Não, por favor, faça com que tudo volte a ser como antes ! Eu vou me comportar bem, não vou subir no mastro, vou ser obediente ! Faça com que minha mãe volte, por favor !

\- Eu lamento, Luzo. Não se pode voltar atrás quando um desejo é realizado.

O garoto deixou-se cair no chão e agachou a cabeça para que Olvia não visse as lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. Ele era forte, claro que era, mas também tinha o seu coração, e, como toda criança, a melhor coisa para ele era a sua mãe, por mais que discutisse com ela e a culpasse por não ser um grande espadachim.

Por que não conseguia controlar as suas palavras ? Tinha sido um idiota, não era um garoto inteligente como todos diziam, por sua culpa, perdera a sua mãe, e agora teria de conviver com aquela estúpida mulher da Marinha. Ele não podia permitir isso. Tinha de encontrar a sua mãe.

\- Onde está a minha mãe ? Por que ela não está aqui ?

\- Quando você formulou o seu desejo, indiretamente você pediu para que seus pais nunca tivessem estado juntos. Para ele, sua mãe jamais poderia ser uma Mugiwara, porque ela jamais esteve neste barco, e sempre será uma inimiga para todas as pessoas deste barco.

\- Mas ela não é uma inimiga.

\- Eles a vêem assim. Agora, ela encontra-se em uma ilha chamada Green Tresor, com um grupo de arqueólogos. Depois da morte de Crocodile, ela vagou por todas as ilhas, até encontrá-los.

\- Você tem que me levar até ela !

\- Não vai adiantar nada. Mesmo que você a encontre, ela já não é sua mãe, e você não pode fazer nada para mudar as coisas. Seu pai está apaixonado por Tashigi. Você vai ter de aceitar o fato.

\- Você não pode me pedir algo assim ! Como pode me pedir para que eu me esqueça da minha mãe ? Com ou sem você, eu vou encontrá-la, e vou fazer com que tudo volte a ser como antes. Sim, é o que eu vou fazer.

Olvia acariciou os cabelos negros dele e se desvaneceu, deixando o garoto em completa solidão, na torre de vigilância. Após pouco tempo, ele escutou alguns passos aproximarem-se da porta. Era Tashigi.

"Maldita usurpadora", pensou Luzo.

\- Luzo, querido, o que há com você ? Por que você diz que eu não sou a sua mãe ? Está com raiva de alguma coisa ?

\- Vá embora, usurpadora, saia ! Não me chame de querido, de amor, nem nada assim. Você não é minha mãe. Saia, deixe-me me em paz !

\- Ei, você ! - de repente, seu pai deu as caras - Que jeito de falar é esse ? Você não é mais homem por falar assim com uma mulher, e muito menos com a sua mãe !

Aquela frase, que tantas vezes ele tinha lhe repetido e que nunca fizera nenhum efeito nele, agora fora o suficiente para que ele caísse no choro. Zoro ficou desconcertado. O que o seu filho tinha ? Não era algo muito freqüente vê-lo chorar. Tashigi quis acariciá-lo, mas o olhar de Luzo advertiu-a de que seria melhor que ela não o fizesse. Reprimindo um soluço, ela saiu do quarto, ficando pai e filho a sós, no quarto.

Zoro ia abrir a boca quando o filho, mais calmo, o interrompeu:

\- Papai, você poderia pedir à tia Nami para nos levar a Green Tresor ?

* * *

\- Luzo, nós já chegamos ! - avisou a navegadora - Você ainda tem de me dizer porque demonstrou tanto interesse em vir até aqui. Há algo que nós tenhamos que saber ? - perguntou Nami, em tom brincalhão.

\- Luzo será um casanova, como seu tio Sanji - afirmou o cozinheiro - Acho que chegou a hora de lhe dar alguns conselhos.

\- Ele tem apenas oito anos ! - lembrou-o Tashigi - Nem pense em falar sobre esses assuntos com o meu filho.

Tashigi apoiou as mãos sobre o ombro do garoto, as ele afastou-as asperamente e caminhou até onde estavam os demais Mugiwaras.

\- Você ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo ? - perguntou Nami.

\- Não sei o que fazer há uma semana que ele está me rejeitando e se negando a dormir conosco. Está na cabine dos homens.

\- Não se preocupe, Tashigi - disse Nami - Ele é uma criança, isso vai passar. Deve estar em uma daquelas fases de imaturidade pela qual todos nós passamos.

\- Tashigi-san, não se preocupe - animou-a Brook - Sabe de algo que poderia lhe animar ? Mostrar-me as suas calcinhas.

\- E que algumas pessoas não superaram - murmurou Nami, antes de dar um soco que deixou Brook nocauteado.

\- Ei, Luzo - Franky chamou o garoto - Eu vou comprar novas ferramentas para a arma que estou construindo. Você quer me acompanhar ? Vai ser SUPER !

\- Uma nova arma ? - perguntaram Usopp e Chopper, com os olhos brilhando - Nós também queremos ir !

\- Não, obrigado, tio Franky. Eu tenho que ir sozinho, para ver uma coisa. Talvez da próxima vez.

\- Como assim, sozinho ? Você é muito novo, Luzo, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho - argumentou o ciborgue.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Preciso fazer isso. É algo importante.

Ninguém perguntou nada, pois todos sabiam bem que, quando ele decidia guardar algum segredo, não havia nenhuma força capaz de fazê-lo se abrir. Após chegarem à ilha, concordaram que Tashigi ficaria cuidando do navio. Ela não estava com disposição para ir à cidade. Tentou dar um beijo em Luzo, mas ele afastou o rosto. Zoro a abraçou e saiu com os outros.

\- Franky me disse que você precisa ir sozinho a um lugar. Entenda que eu tenho que lhe acompanhar - Zoro advertiu-lhe.

\- Papai, eu vou ficar bem. Não vou me demorar. Vai ser por um instante, e depois eu voltarei ao navio. Não tenho o senso de direção tão ruim como você.

\- Ei, garoto ! O que diabos você está dizendo ? - gritou Zoro - Eu não...

\- Tome, Luzo - sentiu que Luffy punha algo sobre a sua cabeça - Assim, se alguém se atrever a desafiá-lo, saberá que você é um Mugiwara, e irá embora.

\- _Arigatou_ , tio Luffy. Estou indo, nós nos vemos depois !

O garoto saiu correndo até a floresta. Sempre que tinha ido acompanhar a mãe para visitar as ruínas de qualquer ilha, elas sempre estavam na floresta. Imaginava que, desta vez, não seria diferente. Não deu nem dois passos na floresta, quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

\- Eu disse a você que viria, e aqui estou.

\- Você é um garoto muito teimoso - afirmou Olvia - O que vai fazer se não a encontrar ?

\- Eu a encontrarei. Você me dirá se ela está em outra ilha.

\- Por que eu teria de fazer isso ?

\- E por que não ? Estou começando a me cansar dessa Tashigi. Ela é idiota, está determinada a se aproximar de mim, quando eu demonstro que a rejeito.

\- Isso não lhe lembra da sua mãe ? Ela não está sempre com você, apesar dos seus aborrecimentos ?

Ele deteve-se ante aquelas palavras. Sim, era verdade. Quando ele se irritava, tentava fazer com que todos os deixassem em paz, mas sua mãe sempre estava ali para reconfortá-lo, por mais insuportável que ele se mostrasse.

Mas havia uma diferença. Robin era sua mãe, e Tashigi... bem, ela não era nada para ele. Só mais uma soldado da marinha.

Ele ia responder a Olvia, mas voltou a estar só. Ela sempre o deixava com uma palavra na ponta da língua. Ele não podia, pelo menos uma vez, encerrar alguma conversa ?

De repente, escutou algumas vozes situadas a alguns metros de onde estava. Aguçou os ouvidos para verificar o conteúdo delas. Eram vozes femininas.

\- Você sabia que vão executar, hoje, uma fugitiva do governo ?

\- Eu tinha ouvido algo a respeito. É hoje a execução ?

\- Sim, vai ser de madrugada. Ela stá no tribunal da cidade. Eles querem fazer com que acreditem que vão deixá-la com vida, mas têm outro plano. A execução será privada, para que ninguém fique sabendo da verdade. A esposa de um dos marinheiros que vai participar da execução me contou. Tiveram que amarrar as mãos e os pés dela, para que não pudesse escapar. Ela pode multiplicar os seus membros como lhe der vontade. Eles procuravam-na desde que ela era uma criança.

\- Pobre mulher, embora, não se deva deixar esse tipo de pessoa solta por aí. Era... como se chama ? Nádia, Niro... isso ! Nico Robin.

Luzo não conseguiu escutar mais a respeito da conversa entre as mulheres, pois saiu correndo até a cidade. Quando passou por uma banca de revistas, viu na capa a foto da sua mãe, e a sua captura anunciada. Teve que parar por causa da sensação. Tinham capturado Robin, e iam executá-la sem dizer nada. Não foi capaz de se mover.

\- Garoto, você está bem ? - perguntou-lhe o homem da banca - Você está pálido.

\- Onde está o tribunal da cidade ?

\- No centro da cidade.

Luzo continuou a correr. Ele não se importava de enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Não tinha medo, mesmo sabendo o quão forte podia ser um membro da Marinha. Salvaria a mãe, e depois... depois... bem, ele pensaria nisso mais tarde. Se executassem Robin, ele perderia todas as esperanças de livrar-se de Tashigi e de recuperar a sua verdadeira mãe.

Alguém agarrou-o pela mão, parando a sua corrida. Estava suando, e a sua respiração era ofegante. Ele virou-se para encontrar o seu pai.

\- Onde você vai, Luzo ? - perguntou-lhe o espadachim.

\- Papai, papai, nós temos que salvá-la ! É preciso salvá-la, antes que seja tarde !

\- Tudo bem, filho, acalme-se. A quem nós temos de salvar ?

\- A... - ele ia dizer "a mamãe", mas sabia que seu pai não relacionaria aquela posição com Robin - Nico Robin ! Vão executá-la. Nós não podemos permitir isso !

\- Pode-se saber qual é o seu interesse por essa _onna ?_ Ela é uma pessoa malvada, lutou ao lado de um dos nossos inimigos para nos derrotar. Por que você anda, de repente, tão obcecado com ela ?

\- Por favor, papai ! - Luzo agarrou as bochechas de Zoro - Não importa o que tenha acontecido no passado, nós temos que salvá-la, por favor. Todos nós merecemos uma segunda oportunidade.

\- Nós não podemos fazer nada, Luzo. Temos que evitar chamar a atenção, e ir atrás dessa mulher desencadearia uma guerra com a Marinha. Agora que Luffy é o rei dos piratas, eles não iriam parar até acabar conosco. Nos perseguiriam, depois do trabalho que tivemos para afastá-los. Você quer que se desencadeie um confronto para salvar uma mulher que você nem sequer conhece ?

Luzo engoliu em seco. Nunca imaginou que detestaria tanto o seu pai. No entanto, pensando bem, ele tinha razão. Zoro nunca tivera com Robin um relacionamento que não fosse o de inimigo, por que teria de arriscar a vida para salvá-la ? Por que os Mugiwara iriam fazer algo assim ? Ele sabia que poderia convencer Luffy a fazer isso, mas não queria que ninguém saísse ferido. Mas ela era sua mãe, ela valia, sim, a pena. Ela merecia um confronto para ser salva. Pelo menos para ele. Se não podia contar com a sua família, iria sozinho. Não tinha medo de lutar para salvar a sua mãe. Ela não se arriscava tantas vezes para salvá-lo ?

Luzo desviou do olhar do pai e caminhou em direção ao barco sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Pelo caminho, encontrou-se com o restante da tripulação, o que fez com que não se perdessem durante o trajeto e acabassem no navio errado.

Podia escutar as vozes de seus _nakamas,_ mas não distinguia o conteúdo da conversa. Quando chegaram ao barco, escutou o seu tio Sanji cumprimentar elogiosamente a Tashigi, e o início de uma discussão com o pai, quando acusara o cozinheiro de ser pervertido. Em outra ocasião, teria ficado para assistir à briga, rindo, mas, agora, entrou na cozinha. Abriu o armário no qual se guardava o café da sua mãe, e sentiu um forte nó na garganta ao ver que não havia nenhum café na cozinha. Do mesmo modo como tampouco havia livros em cada canto do navio. Não havia nenhum indício de que sua mãe tivesse estado naquele navio alguma vez na vida.

Não lhe importava que não houvesse café. Tampouco que não deparasse com um livro a cada poucos passos. Nem mesmo que não se detectasse aquele aroma de flores que emanava do corpo da sua mãe. Sempre haveria um indício, naquele navio, de que ela estivera ali. Ele era a prova de que Nico Robin sempre seria uma Mugiwara. Mesmo que aquilo fosse algo que, na verdade, apenas ele soubesse.

Olvia observava a cena, sentada em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Não precisara falar para que o garoto soubesse que ela encontrava-se ali. Reprimiu uma lágrima ao ver como ele olhava para o interior daquele armário como se estivesse preso àquele móvel.

\- Eu vou salvá-la - disse o garoto - Não me importo se depois ela for embora e eu tenha de continuar a responder aos chamados de uma estranha que diz ser a minha mãe pelo resto dos meus dias. Vou salvá-la porque é o meu dever. Mamãe não pode morrer. Não se eu puder evitar.

Sabia que poderiam apanhá-lo a qualquer momento e arruinar os seus planos, mas estava disposto a passar por cima de quem quer que fosse para conseguir o seu objetivo. Estava indo para o convés, quando uma mão obrigou-o a se virar.

\- Nami está no convés. Se você sair, irão descobri-lo - sussurrou Olvia - Venha comigo.

\- E como nós vamos sair ? Você pode voar ? - repliçou o garoto, em tom de zombaria.

\- Não, posso me teletransportar.

\- Isso é uma...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o corredor em que ele se encontrava havia desaparecido para dar lugar à cidade pela qual ele havia corrido naquela manhã. Olhou de boca aberta para Olvia, que lhe sorria pretensiosamente.

\- Vantagens de se estar morto - disse ela, com naturalidade - Não me diga que, a esta altura, isso o surpreende.

\- Cara, eu não estou acostumado a ser transportado de um lado para o outro com um simples estalo.

\- Lhe pouparia bastante tempo - o garoto afastou o olhar, envergonhado - Vamos lá, você não queria salvar a sua mãe ? Já estamos no tribunal. Espere, espere - ela agarrou Luzo pelo braço antes que ele se pusesse a correr - Como você pretende libertá-la ? Você é apenas um garoto, e eles são fortes marinheiros. Eles o derrotariam antes que você pudesse dar um passo.

\- Você tem uma solução ? Não, fique quieta ! Agora você vai me dar um arsenal de armas como as que Franky constrói, não ?

\- Nem se eu tivesse poderes ou algo assim. Eu tenho um plano, mas você vai ter de ficar calado e me obedecer, você consegue fazer isso ?

\- Claro, mas antes eu queria lhe perguntar algo. Como os marinheiros capturaram mamãe ? Ela é forte, nunca derrotam-na, ela sempre bloqueia a todos os inimigos.

\- Ouça, Luzo, há pessoas que, por mais fortes que sejam, não conseguem derrotar os seus fantasmas internos. Quando você for um pouco mais velho, entenderá melhor, mas existem pessoas que se cansam de passar toda a vida lutando e optam por medidas desesperadas.

\- Quer dizer que mamãe se entregou ? - Olvia afirmou com a cabeça, surpresa com o fato de o garoto ter entendido tudo tão rápido - Mas você não me disse que ela estava com um grupo de arqueólogos ? Por que eles não tentaram demovê-la da idéia ?

\- Filho, ao longo da sua vida, você irá se encontrar com muitas pessoas que olham mais para a sua própria segurança, e que se importam muito pouco com os rumos que outras pessoas dão às suas vidas. Companheiro não é o mesmo que _nakama_. Você pode ter muitos companheiros, mas terá sorte se conseguir encontrar _nakamas_ que estejam ao seu lado em todos os momentos.

Luzo mordeu o lábio ao escutar aquilo. Como fora diferente a vida da sua mãe, ao não ser uma Mugiwara. Se jamais tivesse se auto-convidado ao bando de Luffy, aquela seria a pura realidade, e não teria ninguém que a salvasse, pois ele, ao jamais tê-la conhecido, não mostraria nenhum interesse por ela, e consideraria Tashigi como sua mãe. Ela teria estado sozinha até decidir que se entregar era o melhor para pôr fim ao seu sofrimento. Nunca teria _nakamas_ de verdade, nem conhecido o seu pai. Nunca teriam se apaixonado. Luzo ficou pensando sobre esse último ponto. Tinha nojo de pensar naquelas pieguices, mas lembrou-se de que, durante aquele tempo em que estivera vivendo naquela realidade paralela, não tinha visto o pai sorrir uma única vez, quando na vida real ele costumava fazer isso com maior freqüência.

Surpreendeu-se ao reparar naquilo. Mas foi então que entendeu porque irritava-o tanto ver seu pai sendo tão carinhoso com Tashigi. Não era por ela não ser a sua mãe, mas sim porque, aos seus olhos, os pais formavam uma só pessoa, em que Robin era a sensatez, e Zoro, a impulsividade. Eles se complementavam com perfeição, eram duas peças que encaixavam sem problemas, e Luzo soube que, embora, naqueles momentos, seu pai não tivesse um só pensamento sobre sua mãe, em qualquer realidade, lhe pareceria estranho vê-los separados, e parecia que ambos não eram os mesmos. Eles estavam conectados por laços que, para Luzo, por causa da sua pouca idade, eram ainda difíceis de entender, mas sabia que as vidas de seus pais não seriam iguais, se não tivessem se conhecido, por mais companheiros que tivessem, e mesmo sem pensarem um no outro.

\- Vamos, Luzo. Siga-me. Vamos salvar a sua mãe.

Olvia segurou-o pela mão, e entraram no tribunal. Havia um guarda de segurança na porta. Luzo pensou no que ia dizer a aquele homem, para justificar que um garoto quisesse entrar sozinho no tribunal em plena noite, mas Olvia adiantou-se:

\- Bonita noite, não é mesmo ? Eu esqueci uma coisa, e não podia deixar o garoto sozinho - disse ela ao guarda, entrando como se não fosse nada demais. O homem sorriu para ela, e continuou em sua posição.

\- Ele também é um fantasma ?

\- Não, é uma pessoa, um ser humano, alguém de carne e osso.

\- E como ele pode vê-la ?

\- Meu bem - ela replicou, divertida - , todos podem me ver.Não pense que você tem essa exclusividade.

\- Como você conseguiu entrar sem que ele a bombardeasse de perguntas ?

\- Você ainda não me viu, não é ?

Era verdade. Ele realmente não a tinha visto até aquele momento. Olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, e viu que ela estava vestida como um membro da Marinha. Ia lhe perguntar de onde ela as tinha tirado, mas alguns murmúrios chamaram-lhe a atenção. Sentiu a mão de Olvia retesar-se sobre a sua. Entendeu o que estava se passando.

\- O que faremos, Olvia ? - perguntou ele.

\- Nada - murmurou a mulher, com a voz entrecortada - Não posso continuar, Luzo. Se me descobrirem, eu vou estar em apuros. Você terá que ir sozinho.

Novamente, ele voltou a ficar sozinho. Como que por impulso, ele correu até uma escadaria que estava à sua direita. Encontrou-se em um longo e escuro corredor, repleto de celas. A maioria delas alojavam hóspedes adormecidos, sonhando com o fatal desfecho que, eles sabiam, estava se avizinhando.

Ele andou pelo corredor, pondo a mão esquerda sobre a pequena espada de madeira que estava amarrada às suas calças. Tinha pegado-a pouco antes de sair da torre de vigilância, em um móvel no qual seu pai guardava todas as espadas que haviam passado pelas suas mãos ao longo dos anos. Aquela era uma das poucas coisas que não haviam mudado.

Novos murmúrios chegaram aos seus ouvidos, desta vez mais próximos. Ele continuou a caminhar, até que duas vozes tomaram forma. Dois homens altos e fortes falavam de costas para ele, enquanto caminhavam, agarrando a sua mãe. Um momento ! Sua mãe estava ali !

\- Ei, vocês, soltem a minha mãe ! - gritou Luzo.

Os homens viraram-se, desconcertados, realmente em dúvida sobre se aquele garoto tinha falado ou não com eles. Surpreenderam-se ao ver o garoto sacar a sua espada, desafiando-os, como se fosse um bravo guerreiro. Luzo não se importou que aqueles homens não o levassem a sério. Quando sua mãe se virou, ele teve de se esforçar para não derrubar a espada.

Não havia qualquer sinal de felicidade naqueles olhos azuis. Mais do que azuis, pareciam negros, por causa da dor que irradiavam. Onde estava aquele brilho que sempre era vislumbrado no rosto da sua mãe ?

\- Ei, pirralho, vá procurar algum outro lugar para aborrecer - um dos homens lhe disse.

\- Soltem a minha mãe e eu vou embora.

\- Sua mãe ? Quem é sua mãe ? Nico Robin ? - os dois guardas explodiram em estrondosas gargalhadas.

Robin não conseguia esconder o seu espanto. Quem era aquele garoto, e por que a chamava de mãe ? Por que ele estava tentando salvá-la ? Ela não queria que ninguém a resgatasse, estava cansada de caminhar e nunca atingir o objetivo.

\- Soltem-na ! Eu não vou deixar que vocês a levem.

\- O que você vai fazer, se não a soltarmos ? Vai chamar a sua mãe ? Ah, não, nós a temos conosco - os homens voltaram a rir, até que recuperaram a compostura - Suma daqui, não tem nada que você possa fazer contra nós. Não atacamos crianças, mas...

\- Você não vai lutar ? - Luzo repreendeu a mãe - Vai se render assim, simplesmente ?

\- Não sei quem você é - disse Robin - Tampouco porque está aqui, mas peço-lhe para que vá embora. Eu não gostaria que ninguém saísse ferido por minha causa.

\- É o bastante - disse um dos guardas, continuando com a sua marcha.

Luzo adiantou-se a eles, pondo-se à frente deles. Desembainhou sua espada, disposto a lutar. Os homens, divertidos diante da cena, não o levaram a sério, mas abandonaram aquela atitude condescendente quando Luzo provocou um corte no punho de um dos guardas, com a espada. O guarda ferido agarrou-o pela camisa e atirou-o ao chão. Antes que pudesse virar-se, Luzo voltou a se levantar, com a espada em punho. Tinha ferimentos nos joelhos e um pequeno corte nos lábios.

\- Enfrentem a mim - continuou o garoto - Ela é uma mulher. Não importa o que tenha feito, ela tem o direito de viver !

\- Garoto, nós nos comportamos bem demais com você, mas você já está começando a nos irritar. Está se arriscando por uma criminosa, por uma mulher cruel que fez mal a muitas pessoas. Ela é um demônio. É Miss All Sunday, nada poderá mudar isso.

\- Não fale assim dela ! - a paixão com que o garoto tinha dito aquilo fez com que os olhos de Robin se enchessem de lágrimas. Não conseguia entender porque aquele garoto fazia tudo aquilo por ela.

Luzo correu até o guarda, mas novamente ele bloqueou-o com o corpo, atirando-o ao chão. Apesar dos socos, ele não se rendeu. Não se importava com a dor, resistiria a todos os socos para salvar a sua mãe. Por sua vez, Robin tentava salvá-lo com algum "Fleur", mas as correntes impediam-na de usar as suas habilidades. A única coisa que ela podia fazer era pedir ao guarda para que parasse, mas ele não deu-lhe ouvidos.

Luzo sentia que estava à beira do desmaio. Suas pernas começaram a fraquejar, e sua respiração tornou-se difícil. Tinha todo o corpo ferido. Mas não iria parar.

" _Procure em seu coração. Procure a força para reverter tudo. Só os gritos de um coração são capazes de quebrar um desejo"_.

A voz de Olvia invadiu os seus ouvidos. O que ela achava, que ele não desejava acabar com tudo aquilo ? Um novo soco, desta vez mais forte, o derrubou, fazendo com que fosse difícil, para ele, voltar a se levantar. Não conseguia, sentia como se suas pernas e braços estivessem amarrados nas lajes.

\- Deixem-no ! - gritou Robin - Ele é apenas uma criança. Matem-me agora, deixem-no !

\- Não... - sussurrou Luzo, tentando ficar de pé. O guarda virou-se para a sua posição anterior. Luzo sabia onde estava indo - ...Não.

Milhares de lembranças invadiram a sua mente. As histórias que moldavam o Século Perdido, que todas as noites a mãe lia para ele, o aroma de flores, as excursões às cidades com o pai andando de mão dadas com a sua progenitora, as besteiras que seus pais diziam um ao outro enquanto ele fazia uma careta e se queixava daquele sentimentalismo, o pequeno jardim de sua mãe, e ela ensinando-lhe a plantar... tantos momentos...

\- VOCÊ TEM QUE VIVER ! - gritou-lhe o garoto, estendido no chão.

Ele fechou os olhos, e, quando voltou a abri-los, já não estava naquele corredor. Piscou algumas vezes até perceber que voltara a estar na cabine dos homens. Uma mão acariciou-lhe o rosto. Àquelas alturas, ele já não se surpreendia.

\- Você foi muito valente, Luzo - afirmou Olvia - Você encontrou a coragem necessária para desejar que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Você só podia retirar o seu desejo se percebesse o que poderia perder, se ele permanecesse.

\- Por que você me tirou dali ? - o garoto acusou-a - A mamãe está em perigo, eu tenho que salvá-la ! Por que você me trouxe de volta até aqui ?

\- Você desejou que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Luzo olhou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Escutou risadas lá fora. Ao olhar pela janela, viu que a noite havia caído no Sunny. Espera aí, espera aí... ele estava no Sunny... Olvia havia dito que o seu desejo havia se cumprido. Então...?

Ele saiu correndo da cabine, ignorando os Mugiwara que encontrou pelo caminho. Ao chegar ao convés, seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Ali, descansando em uma das paredes do navio, seu pai dormia com a boca aberta, envolvendo com o braço a cintura da sua mãe, que lia distraidamente um livro, enquanto pensava na última discussão com o filho.

Luzo ficou paralisado por um instante. Sua mãe o viu e arqueou uma sobrancelha ante a expressão dele. Ia perguntar se ele estava bem, mas o garoto saltou em seus braços, cercando-lhe o pescoço com os pequenos braços, enquanto manchava os ombros dela com lágrimas.

\- Mamãe, mamãe, você está bem, está bem. Me perdoe pelo que eu lhe disse antes, eu não quis dizer aquilo. Vou me comportar bem a partir de agora, vou sempre lhe dar ouvidos. Sei que você faz isso para me proteger, e fui um idiota por pensar mal de você. Não quero outra mãe. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Te amo muito, mamãe.

Robin abraçou ao seu filho e sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele não era muito acostumado a reconhecer os seus erros, e muito menos os seus sentimentos. Era uma pessoa difícil, como o pai. Por isso mesmo ela se surpreendeu quando Luzo disse tudo aquilo sem que ninguém estivesse obrigando-o. Perguntou-se o que o havia feito mudar de atitude.

\- Eu também te amo muito, meu amor - disse ela, antes de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

\- Que escândalo é esse ? - perguntou Zoro, bocejando - Pode-se saber o que...?

\- Papai ! - gritou ele, então abraçando o espadachim. Pôs os lábios no ouvido dele - Nem mesmo pense, de modo algum, em trocar mamãe por nenhuma magricela da Marinha, nem por ninguém - ele advertiu, muito sério, embora soubesse que seu pai jamais deixaria a mãe por vontade própria. Ele amava-a demais.

Zoro ficou desconcertado com aquele aviso. O garoto andara sonhando. Sorriu quando o viu sentar-se no colo de Robin, apoiando a cabeça sobre a perna da esposa.

\- Oh, nós temos um filhinho da mamãe aqui - disse Zoro, em tom zombeteiro.

\- Mas você queria ser eu, agora - replicou Luzo.

\- Meus dois homens - disse Robin, rindo suavemente - Não dê ouvidos ao seu pai, meu amor, ele está com ciúmes porque você lhe tomou o seu lugar no meu colo.

\- Eu fico em outros lugares, durante as noites - murmurou Zoro, fazendo com que a esposa o escutasse. A arqueóloga enrubesceu levemente.

\- Luzo, você quer que eu lhe conte uma história ?

\- Elas são todas iguais ! Não conte ao garoto aquelas histórias que servem para ninar - disse Zoro, para provocar a esposa, já que ele também gostava de escutar os acontecimentos do Século Perdido por meio daquela voz tão maravilhosa.

\- Ande, papai, assim você encontrou uma nova desculpa para se justificar por dormir tanto - replicou ele, com um sorriso irônico.

Zoro fingiu aborrecimento, provocando as risadas de sua esposa e filho. Envolveu a ambos com os seus braços, e Robin encostou a cabeça sobre o peito do marido. Deixou o livro de lado e começou a contar uma daquelas histórias das quais seu filho tanto gostava, e que para ele soavam como uma canção, por ele achar sempre tão harmoniosa a voz da sua mãe.

No interior da cozinha, em completa solidão, Olvia escutava com um sorriso aquela história que ela não pudera saber. Felizmente a filha havia seguido o seu conselho. Felizmente ela não havia se rendido e pediu para que a salvassem naquela tarde, na Torre da Justiça. Robin era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor coisa que ela havia feito em toda a sua vida.

Ela inclinou um pouco o rosto até o convés, maravilhando-se com o intenso olhar que Zoro dava à sua filha. Felizmente ela o havia encontrado. Felizmente Zoro tinha deixado de enxergá-la como uma inimiga. Felizmente os seus corações reagiram em algum momento e os impeliram a viver a história de amor mais perfeita que Olvia já conhecera.

Ainda bem que Zoro e Robin haviam se conhecido, porque senão ela não poderia ter ajudado o neto a revogar o seu desejo. Não apenas isso, ela não poderia ter feito nada, porque não teria sido sua missão, se Robin não o tivesse conhecido. Além disso, o garoto talvez nunca tivesse formulado aquele desejo, e teria uma mãe pela qual ele provavelmente nunca teria precisado se arriscar para protegê-la.

\- Mamãe - Luzo interrompeu a história da sua mãe - , o papai é o meu herói, mas você é a minha heroína. Como diz o tio Franky, vocês dois são super.

\- Você também é um herói, Luzo - sussurrou Olvia. Surpreendentemente, a sua voz invadiu os ouvidos de Luzo, apesar da distância.

\- Espero que sempre estejamos juntos - disse o garoto - Mesmo que para isso tenhamos de carregar o papai amarrado, para que ele não se perca.

\- Olha quem fala - espetou Zoro, Andes de Robin cair na gargalhada.

"Nunca torne a revogar este desejo", pensou Luzo, antes de começar outra discussão com o seu pai, sobre quem tinha o pior senso de direção.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui está a minha primeira tradução do fandom de One Piece. Não foi muito fácil escolher uma fic deste fandom para traduzir, porque eu sei que "shonen" e "romance" são duas palavras que, muitas vezes, não são possíveis de serem escritas na mesma frase. Mas o mangá/anime shonen que provavelmente leva isso mais a sério é One Piece (eu não estou reclamando, eu adoro One Piece, principalmente o mangá). Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
